


Demon-Stuck

by pumpkin_of_space, the_page_of_nope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_of_space/pseuds/pumpkin_of_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_page_of_nope/pseuds/the_page_of_nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonstuck, is an AU where the Striders are demons, but one day Dirk Strider {the main character} falls for a hunter. Love, war, and a bet is made.<br/>Will the good win?<br/>Or will the evil get control of heaven and hells power?<br/>Join the eldest Strider on his adventure to get back the love of his life.<br/>Will the legends be true?<br/>Will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon-Stuck

ok.........................

Yup.....

Just a try...nothing to see here yet mates


End file.
